Time Turned Fragile
by Annjirika
Summary: If betrayal, girls, and darkness can't screw up a friendship, why would a kiss be any different? [SoraxRiku] [Oneshot]


1I just had to share this. Its Zanisha's quote, go read her stuff. Especially the RikuxLenne crack pairing. _Life is like a FFnet account -- you give it your all, it gives you shit, and yet you just can't leave. _

Random? Completely. Strange? Totally. Out of character? Definitely. I'm bored? You betcha. Last line credit to Motion City Soundtrack.

XxXxXxX

He stood in the doorway and wondered. The older boy was spread out over the bed that was too small for him now, an arm and a leg hanging off the edge, sheets tangled hopelessly around his waist. Sora noticed that he didn't sleep with his mouth open or snore anymore. He trained himself to sleep silently, another one of the many interesting traits both boys had taught themselves during the past few years. However, Sora noted in amusement, Riku still hadn't learned to lock his door at night.

He used to think that he was jealous of Riku. Hell, everyone was jealous of Riku. Who wouldn't be? He was..._cool_. He had a fanclub. The closest thing to a fanclub that _Sora _had ever had was Donald and Goofy. And somehow, he didn't think that counted.

The first time Sora began to question himself was during the betrayal at Hollow Bastion. He hadn't thought it was possible to be so hurt - by _anyone_. That was his clue number one. Sure, he had had a crush on Kairi all those years ago, but how much of that could be blamed on the fact that he carried her heart around in his? Crushes never lasted. That was the difference between having a crush and being in love.

He slipped into the messy room. Riku had never been one to keep things neat. He paused again to make sure no one in the house was awake. When everything was quiet again, he moved to the edge of Riku's bed. He wished for the thousandth time that he was brave enough to tell him. More than anything, he wished he could _do _something about it. The window was open and it brought in the occasional merciful breeze. The moon was always bright on Destiny Islands. Sora hadn't realized it until he left.

He knew that Riku had been in love with Kairi since they were kids and would never return Sora's feelings, but he understood and, in a way, he was thankful. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to go through with anything. He wasn't sure if he wanted to put any _more _stress on their friendship. It was already stretched thin. The only time, the only _chance _he had was right then. He leaned down.

Riku's eyes snapped open. Sora gasped and straightened instantly. He waited for the inevitable question, holding his breath, his heart pounding and his mind racing for an answer. His mouth got ahead of his ears. "Nothing!" He half-whispered defensively.

Riku's brow furrowed. "Nothing?" He repeated, voice hoarse from sleep. He didn't sit up.

"Er...nothing." Sora nodded. "Sorry." He turned and rushed toward the door, his heart still thumping wildly in his chest. _So close..._

"Hold on a-"

"Bye!"

"Hey! I'm gonna kick your- Sora! Dammit." Riku struggled to untangle himself from his sheets with sleep-numbed hands. "Stop running you spiky-headed-" When he got to his feet, he realized Sora was standing just outside his door with a strange expression. Riku could tell he was fighting with himself._ If that stupid boy runs.._. "What're you doing?" He asked, remembering this time to whisper.

"Nothing, sorry. Go back to bed." Sora replied, disappearing down the hallway.

Riku followed. "You just broke into my house. I think I deserve some sort of explanation before I kick your ass." He pointed out. "Did something happen?" He glanced over his shoulder to make sure his parents weren't being disturbed. Their door was still firmly shut.

"No, nothing happened. I was bored. I wanted to sneak in and shaving cream you." Sora almost grinned right then, nearly reminding Riku of his old self. There had been very little of their old selves since they came back to Destiny Islands. He stared at the brunet for a little while longer, wondering exactly what he had been smoking. Sora began to fidget, a habit Riku hadn't seen from him since before Kingdom Hearts.

"Uh..." Riku hesitated, rubbing his eyes tiredly in hopes to wake up. The silence was overbearing for them both.

Sora let out a quiet groan of frustration and moved forward quickly, as though having just resolved a long-fought conflict. There was only a split-second pause before he leaned up, practically on the tip of his toes thanks to Riku's growth spurt, and very awkwardly...kissed him. Just as quickly, he backed away, looking torn between elation and surprise, then spun around and hurried down the hall, leaving Riku to wonder just exactly what the hell had just happened.

XxXxXxX

Sora stood a few feet from the water's edge, staring out at the blue horizon. It was all he could do to make himself roll out of bed that morning, much less show his face. He was horrified at what had happened last night and could only hope that Riku would write it off as a dream. Nearly being an adult, he realized he couldn't run from his problems. He'd have to face them sometime and it was better to face them with his head held high.

He tensed when he heard footsteps crunching in the sand, moving closer toward him. He prayed it wasn't who he knew it would be. Moments later, the person stopped beside him, arms crossed over his chest. Sora could see out of the corner of his eyes the familiar silver hair and especially the increasingly familiar height difference. He shifted his weight, but remained silent. Sora chose to do the same.

Finally, Sora opened his mouth to say something, anything, but found there was nothing to say. He quickly shut up again. He could sense Riku looking at him. Sora waited. Finally, Riku reached out and smacked the back of Sora's head playfully.

Instinctively, he rubbed the offended spot, frowning at his friend. "Heeey what was that for!" He grumbled.

Riku chuckled and began walking away from the shore. Sora stared after him and wondered what had just happened. Were they okay now? Did Riku know? Did he not care? Before Riku hit the path back toward the main part of the island, he grinned over his shoulder. Sora returned it, relieved. Everything would be okay. After all, they'd been through a hell of a lot more than this.

_I know you say that you're just fine but I still wonder from time to time._


End file.
